20 Adison iPod Shuffle Drabbles
by AdisonIsReal
Summary: I posted this on Idol Fanfiction and got some nice comments. 20 random Adam Lambert & Allison Iraheta Drabbles. Enjoy! Rated T for some sexual situations & maybe language but nothing too bad
1. Chapter 1

1. Check Yes Juliet - We The Kings

"C'mon, Allison. You ALWAYS play it safe." Adam whispered in my ear.  
We were sitting on the edge of my bed in my parent's house. My mom and  
dad were asleep down the hall. Adam pushed some faded red hair out of  
my eyes. "Come away with me. Run, baby, run..." he said, his deep,  
sweet voice melting into me. I wanted to run away with him. I really  
did. I looked him straight in the eye and kissed him roughly. "Let's  
go."

2. Read Between The Lines - KSM

"Adam, why can't you just understand that I need you here with me? I  
love you!" I yelled into the phone. Why was Adam, my own BOYFRIEND,  
always too busy to hang out, or even call me?  
"Look, Alli, I've just got a lot going for me right now. It's not MY  
fault we can't hang out ever!" Yeah right...I thought. It's all his  
fault. We used to be so in love. He used to jump at an opportunity to  
see me. Now he just blows me off like I'm nothing. "Adam, please. I  
think there's another reason." I said. Did he think I was buying this?  
"That's it." I said, tears causing my voice to crack. Before I hung  
up, I muttered 2 words that I had been almost dying to say: "We're  
through."

3. Should've Said No - Taylor Swift  
"Allison, please! It wasn't my intention!" I begged, holding onto her  
arm as she tried to walk out of our apartment. "Yes, it was! And don't  
act like you didn't cheat on me when you know you did!" she said,  
slapping my hand away from her. She bit her lip to keep from crying.  
"Alli Baby, please, no, don't cry, I love you so much..." I said,  
trying to soothe her. She just shook me off. "Why'd you agree to go  
with her, Adam? That's all I wanna know. Why'd you say yes to her?"  
she asked, tears now flowing freely down her precious face. I twirled  
her red hair around my finger, knowing it may be the last time I'd get  
to do that.  
"I guess I should've said no."

4. Showtime - Nelly Furtado

Adam held Allison's hand and kissed her forehead. They had been  
secretly dating for about 4 months. They were backstage at the  
Grammy's because their duet was up for the best duet of the year. This  
was the night that they were announcing that they were together.  
"I love you, baby." Adam whispered, kissing his angel's lips before  
taking a seat in the theatre. Kris Allen was presenting the award, so  
it was pretty much meant to be.  
"And the winner for Best Duet Of The Year is...Adam Lambert and  
Allison Iraheta!"  
Adam gave Allison a hug and they walked up on the stage, hand in hand.  
Adam took the mic from Kris. "Thanks so much, dude. Allison and I are  
so happy, and we are kinda gonna make a little announcement..." he  
said, looking into her deep chocolate brown eyes. "We're a couple!"  
Allison exclaimed. The audience erupted in "awwww"s when they hugged.  
"KISS! KISS! KISS!" the audience chanted. Adam looked his girl in the  
eyes and leaned in for a sweet, loving, kiss.  
"Finally..." Allison whispered. "Hmm?" he asked playfully. She pecked  
his lips again. "We can finally just be us."

5. Perfect Situation - Weezer

I watched as my Allison walked down the aisle towards her soon-to-be-  
husband Danny. Why would she pick HIM over me? Allison Gokey. I  
felt sick just saying it in my head. Why didn't she understand how  
much I wanted her to be my girl, my Allison Lambert?  
"Daniel Gokey, do you take this woman, Allison Iraheta, to be your  
lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked. "I do." Danny said, smiling  
at the girl he was so, so lucky to have. "Allison Iraheta, do you take  
this man, Daniel Gokey, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Allison  
looked straight into my eyes. Oh my God...I thought. What was she doing?  
"I'm sorry, but...I don't." she said. The room went dead-silent.  
"Don't get me wrong, Danny. I love you, but like a brother. I just...I  
can't marry you." she said, giving the shocked Danny a small hug.  
She turned to me. Oh God. She started walking over to me. "Adam?" she  
asked quietly. I stood up and started over to her. "Allison, I-" She  
cut me off by hugging me and holding me tight. "Adam, I love YOU." she  
said, "And I wanna marry you." I couldn't hold back the happy tears in  
my eyes. "I...I don't have a ring or anything...but...Allison, I want  
to marry you too..." I said. She wrapped her arms around my neck and  
kissed me, full on the lips. It was everything I had fantasized it'd  
be, only better.


	2. Chapter 2

6. You Keep Me Hangin' On - Glee Cast

"Kris, stop it! Stop acting like you even care about me!" I yelled as  
he tried to kiss me again. "Allison, hon, I love you! Believe me!" he  
said. "Why should I?" I screamed, walking out the door.  
I wandered until I reached Adam's house. By that time, tears were  
streaming down my face. I didn't even have to knock; Adam came right  
out with a box of Kleenex and wrapped me in a hug. "It'll be ok, baby,  
I promise." he whispered, taking me inside.

7. Blah Blah Blah - Ke$ha ft. 3OH!3

"...and I was just like, 'Oh my God!' and we were like, laughing our  
ASSES off!" Adam said, finishing another one of his stories about  
being on tour. I've heard them all 400 times. Most of them I was there  
for, or involved me. He was just trying to impress all his friends.  
"Adam?" I said into his ear, trying to sound as sultry as I could.  
"Yeah?" he said, sounding almost a little annoyed by me. "Dance with  
me." I moaned. He looked me in the eyes and kissed my lips. "Ok,  
hottie." he said, putting his arm around my waist. Finally, I thought,  
finally we're getting a little action. He took me out right to the  
middle of the floor. Typical Adam, wanting to be the center of  
attention. He put his hands on my waist and started thrusting his  
hips. "Mmmm..." I moaned, grinding on him. His hands fell all over me.  
His tongue separated my lips and we made out, right there on the dance  
floor. It felt so good, having Adam's full attention. "I love you,  
mmmm, Allison..." he groaned. "Stop talking and kiss me again." I  
said, smashing my lips against his. He pulled away. "Perfect." he  
said, taking my hand and leading me off the dance floor and out to his  
car. ;D lol

8. Umbrella - Rihanna

"Allison, don't cry. I know it seems like the end of the world, but  
it's not. You don't need him, babe." Adam soothed, holding his Allison  
in his arms. Her boyfriend had just left her, and she was miserable.  
She looked into Adam's eyes. "You really think I don't need him?" she  
asked, resting her head on his shoulder as he embraced her. Adam  
kissed her forehead and said, "Yeah, you don't need him, sweetie." He  
pecked at her lips and whispered, "You have me."

9. Waking Up In Vegas - Katy Perry

Adam rolled over in the hotel bed, opening his bloodshot eyes.  
"Allison?" he said, still stuttering a little from last night. "Yeah?"  
she replied, rolling over and kissing Adam. "I still don't feel good."  
he said. She sighed. "I think I can make it better..." she said  
seductively, sparking a passionate make-out session with him. "Mmm,  
baby, I love you...but last night...mmmm, it was too much..." Adam  
groaned through the kiss. Allison giggled, still a little drunk.  
"That's what ya get for wakin' up in Vegas..."

10. Let's Dance - Vanessa Hudgens

This was the dumbest party ever.  
It was the American Idol Top 12 party. I hadn't even had a chance to  
watch this season, so I didn't know anyone from the current Top 12. I  
was pretty much just walking around, sometimes getting stopped by a

paparazzi to get a picture or a boring interview in. Really, I was  
looking for Adam. I finally found him, joking and laughing with David  
Cook. I faintly heard "Slow Ride" playing in the room where the dance  
floor was. "Adam!" I yelled. He turned around, smiled, and embraced me  
in a hug. "I hear our song. Let's dance." he whispered in a sultry  
tone. The way he called it 'our song' made my stomach do backflips.  
We ran hand in hand to the dance floor, where we both sang along to  
every word and danced like crazy. He thrusted his hips and rolled his  
body. Even though I've seen him so similar things when we performed  
'Slow Ride', it was totally different when he was doing it for me, not  
an audience. "You like this? Hmm, honey?" he said, grinding on me. The  
song had changed to some fast-paced, sexy club song, but we didn't  
even care. It was almost better like that, a song with a fast, sexy  
beat. I moaned softly as his hips collided with mine. He crushed his  
lips onto mine and I eagerly kissed back. "I love you." I said,  
gasping for air when the kiss broke.  
"I love you too, hot stuff." Adam half-yelled over the music. He  
smirked down at me. "Let's dance again."


	3. Chapter 3

11. The Best Day - Taylor Swift

It had been perfect.  
Adam had actually asked me out. Like, on a freakin' DATE. Not even a  
friends-type date. A boyfriend/girlfriend DATE.  
He had taken me out to this fancy Italian restaurant, because he knew  
that was my favorite. He sat really close to me, and it was super  
romantic. He fed me spaghetti off his fork and kissed my hand and a  
million more romantic things. At the end of the night, he took me back  
to his house. I didn't really know what he was planning on doing.  
He didn't turn on the TV. He didn't turn on the radio. He just lay  
there on the couch with me, holding me close, cuddling and sweet-  
talking and kissing me on the head. When I was ready to go to sleep, I  
rested my head on his chest and whispered that I loved him. "I love  
you too..." he whispered, carrying me bridal-style to his bedroom  
where we fell asleep in each other's arms. 3

12. Hollywood Whore - Papa Roach

"Allison!" I yelled. "What the hell are you doing?" She was  
backstage at one of the Glam Nation concerts, making out with a fan.  
"Adam, leave!" she giggled drunkly. "I'm with my  
husband...uhh...what's your name?" she said, falling over him and  
'accidentally' flashing again. "Uhh, Andrew." the guy said. Alli smacked  
his ass and open-mouthed pecked him. "I knew that!" she half-giggled,  
half-stuttered. The 'Andrew' guy eagerly kissed back and pulled her  
shirt over her head. It was the shirt that had the see-through front  
so you could see her bra and pierced belly button. Allison giggled as  
Andrew drooled. I pulled Allison away from him.  
"Adaaa...what was that for?" she stuttered. "Allison, you're turning  
into such a whore! Don't you know that I could love you better than  
that?" I yelled. Allison's face sunk into a look of confusion and  
understanding.  
"I know. That's why I love you." she said, leaning in for a sweet,  
gentle kiss.

13. Here We Go - Sara Paxton

I lay face-down on my bed, sleeping alone again. I couldn't take this.  
I needed to feel Adam's arms around me. During the Idols tour, he held  
me and slept in my bed every night, comforting me. It didn't even  
matter what was bugging me, whether it was messing up a performance up  
or a hate comment on the Internet or even a cramp, he'd know what to  
do. He'd tell me that no one caught my mistake. He'd tell me I was  
beautiful and talented and that I had tons of fans. He'd even massage  
my stomach for me and rest his warm hands where ever it hurt. I loved  
him for that, and now he was gone.  
Suddenly my phone rang with a text from Adam.  
"I love you. I miss you so much. If you're awake, please open your  
door."  
I smiled and ran to the door. I unlocked it as quickly as I could. He  
collided with me and I kissed him gently. "I love you too." I said. He  
smiled, picked me up bridal style, and carried me back to my bed where  
we kissed all night long.

14. Bleeding Love - Leona Lewis

I rested my head in my hands. I touched the bloody razor blade and  
looked at the 4 neat cuts in my arm. I missed my Allison so much, I

couldn't even feel. Every touch was bliss. Every kiss was magic. I was  
just so doubtful without her to hold me. How could something like this  
happen? When Kris told me that she was hit by a drunk driver and in  
Intensive Care, it was the worst night of my life. She died a few  
hours later of blood loss.  
At her funeral, I leaned over her coffin and swore to her that we  
would be together again someday. I was about to make that promise true.  
I looked up at the sky, even though I don't believe much in Heaven.  
"Here I come, Allison. I love you, and I promised you that we'd be  
together." he said, slicing his chest with the razor. "I love you,  
Allison..."

15. This Is My Now - Jordin Sparks

"Alli, please listen. I know I've been avoiding you, but it's not  
because I don't love you anymore. It's because seeing you...it hurts  
so much. Reminding me of what could've been. Maybe even what used to  
be." Adam's voice cracked as he choked out his feelings to Allison,  
the love of his life. He had left her, which was the biggest mistake  
of his life. All because he was afraid of the age difference. Now he  
regretted the break-up with all his heart. "Alli Baby, please  
understand. I don't care if you're 21 and I'm 30. Do you?" he asked.  
Allison looked into her lover's baby blue eyes. "No. I love you, and  
right now, that's all that matters." she said, falling into his warm,  
loving arms again.


	4. Chapter 4

16. Fearless - Jordin Sparks

"Adam!" Allison yelled, jumping into his arms. There, in the middle of  
the airport, he kissed her with all the passion in his body. She  
kissed him back with all that she could. "I missed you so much." she  
moaned. Adam picked her up and spun her around. "I missed you too,  
sugar. Promise me you'll never go on a headlining tour without me  
again." he joked, rubbing his nose against hers. She nodded and kissed  
him. "I promise, honey." she giggled. He took her bags, put his arm  
around her waist, and walked her back to the car to drive back to  
their house.

17. Fool - Marié Digby

I woke up at 3 PM with a killer hangover.  
I couldn't believe that I had just slept with Adam Lambert. My best  
friend. I mean, yeah, he was hot. And I did have a tiny crush on him.  
But I had just SLEPT with him. I don't even wanna know how many drinks  
we both had.  
He came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Hey,  
you're up..." he muttered. I groaned and rolled out of bed onto the  
motel floor. "What the hell happened?" I muttered, holding my head.  
"We got drunk, had a little sex." he replied casually. How does he  
deal with these damn hangovers?  
"Does that bother you that you just banged your best friend?" I asked,  
getting up and trying to find my shirt. He shrugged. "I wasn't half as  
drunk as you were."  
I gave him a look, threw my clothes on, and left.

18. Miserable At Best - Mayday Parade

I lay alone in the house, destined to cry myself to sleep again.  
Allison had left me for her guitarist David. What did she even see in  
him? A skinny little wuss with a wannabe-rocker haircut had taken the  
love of my life right away out of my arms. I told her I could live  
without her. I told her I'd find someone new to breath for. I never  
told her how much it would hurt. I never told her the way it made me  
feel when she touched me, and the way it made me feel when she left.  
And as I cried myself to sleep, I wish I would've.

19. Thinking Of You - Katy Perry

Allison got out of the limo and started down the red carpet. As soon  
as she got out, her date David Immerman snaked his arm around her  
waist. She faked a smile as they walked like that. They stopped to say  
hi to fans, who all begged for a 'Davison' kiss. David licked his  
lips, and Alli reluctantly puckered up. David held on to her for much  
longer than she wanted him to. He jumped at the opportunity to shove  
his tongue in her mouth, and cameras went off everywhere. Allison  
pulled away and hugged him awkwardly before the left to go inside.  
Alli wished more than anything that it was Adam's hot, skilled tongue  
caressing hers. She wanted his arm around her waist and sinking lower,  
not David's. They had gone out briefly, but they had broke it off  
because of the age difference. David was just a sad attempt to get  
over Adam, and as she stood there with David's hand on her butt and  
Adam's smile on her mind, she realized that maybe there was no life  
after Adam Mitchell Lambert.

20. No One Else - Allison Iraheta

"I love you, Adam." Allison whispered. "I love you too, beautiful." he  
smiled, running two fingers down her cheek, tracing her jaw, then  
coming up her chin to those lips he adored. He gave them a quick kiss.  
He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. He didn't care that they  
were in a tour bus. It was his tour bus, he'd do what he wanted. She  
kissed him again, a little harder this time. He smiled against her  
mouth and kissed back. "I want you to be mine forever." he whispered.  
She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled. "I want to be yours  
forever." she said.  
With that, he kissed her hand and knelt to the ground. "Allison, I  
love you so much. And...will you marry me?" he managed to say through  
the tears of joy and passion welling in his baby blue eyes. She too  
had tears trickling down her pale face, but she nodded. "Yes Adam, I  
love you..." she said. He up looked into her eyes, his fingers  
caressing her hand as he slipped a diamond ring on her finger.  
"I'm yours forever now, baby." he mumbled as he kissed her hair.  
"Forever..."


End file.
